


You?

by Haibaka_luvs_nyaku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baking, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku/pseuds/Haibaka_luvs_nyaku
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't care for soulmates, so, he just doesn't understand why it pissed him off when he knew a girl had written her phone number on his soulmates skin as it also appeared on his own pale one...Or, where pen ink can appear on one's arms but also their soulmates too.





	1. Meeting.

 

  
"Good mornin', Tsukki!" His best friend’s voice is the first thing Tsukishima Kei hears today, just like every other morning.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Is all he says as he punches the 'on' button on their coffee machine, groaning as he hears Yamaguchi speak as cheerful as ever.

"Sorry, Tsukki." The freckled boy chuckled, putting his apron on before going over to his own post, starting whatever cake, he had to have done by the end of the day as he quickly walked by the small speaker by the window; probably turning it on, Tsukishima thought and his statement was proven correct when Arctic Monkeys started playing, bringing a small smile to his lips.

 

It was like this every day.

  
Every day, Tsukishima would arrive at Moon's bakery, around 7 am, except on weekends- he allowed himself to oversleep another hour then- and open the bakery since he owned it himself. He'd get settled in and have his coffee at around 7:10 or so after he's changed his clothes and put his lenses on before Yamaguchi arrived. If Yamaguchi arrived during this process like he just had, Tsukishima would either reply with a very annoyed _morning_ ,  _Shu_ _t up, Yamaguchi_ or just a loud groan- if not, these last two together- as a greeting, which solely leads to an unaffected Yamaguchi who just giggled and smiled as a response.

  
And that was how Tsukishima's mornings were and he liked them that way, to be honest, he couldn't ask for a better life. Except for when his soulmate was a huge dick and would draw useless dicks over his own arms, staining Tsukishima's too. Tsukishima never cared for soulmates much, especially since he was now 24 years old and still had no soulmate to be by his side, or wake up with him every morning and kiss him goodbye whenever he left for work. Tsukishima had given up on soulmates. Well, at least on finding his, because although Tsukishima knew they were out there somewhere, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at them every time an annoying doodle appeared on his pale skin or when his soulmate decided that their skin was a good material to write their grocery list on, thus, causing his disinterest on actually finding his mated one.

He felt he was mated to an idiot who was either immature or young and, well, immature. There was no way to put it. He, despite having a mate, didn't want one.

That being said, Tsukishima just ignores the fact he had one and went on with his life as it was perfect the way it was at the moment.

 

 

Until it wasn't.

 

 

Tsukishima Kei is a very constant person, he tried his best to stay in line and keep his normal, usual routines as much as he can. He thinks that changing his normal way of being would just complicate things for himself and others around him.

But today, he couldn't help it but feel extra cranky, annoyed and snappy. All due to the pretty handwriting scribbled down on the back of his hand, written, in delicate small numbers and letters, _Cristine♡ 0xx xxx xxxx._

This seemed to anger the blond right as soon as he woke up, leaving a permanent scowl on his face for the rest of the day because he knew he didn't write that on his hand, more so, not even his handwriting was like that. Which could only mean one thing and he didn't even want to admit it himself. That being said, he angrily stood up and went his way to work a little earlier than usual. Probably because he'd also thought about passing through his best friends wife's cafe and get something to wake him up a little, something better and tastier than his daily black coffee.

As soon as he walked into the cosy coffee shop, the couple immediately pulled away, blushing as their lips separated. "Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelps, face getting red and Yachi blushes too, hiding her face on his shoulder.

Tsukishima only rolls his eyes at them both, closing the door as the sign saying 'opened' faced inwards, letting people outside know they weren't opened just yet.

"You can keep sucking each other's faces off, I don't give a fuck anyways," Tsukishima mutters, walking past them into the kitchen, getting the coffee machine ready.

"What happened, Kei-kun?" Yachi is the first to break the awkward silence between them 3, clearing her throat and speaking with a shy tone as she adjusted her working skirt and squirmed off of Yamaguchi’s lap.

  
“Why does anything have to happen to put me in a bad mood? It’s just the way I-“

  
“This is about your mate, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi cuts him off immediately, squinting his eyes at him with a knowing look. Tsukishima only has time to glare at his best friend before blushing and turning away, getting back to the making of his coffee (which was getting shitty, by the way).

  
“Kei-kun, you’ve already put six spoons full of sugar in your coffee.” Yachi quietly and softly says, grabbing the cup from his hands and the blond groaned in frustration, leaning against the counter. He stayed silent, Yamaguchi just watching him and waiting for a response and Yachi just being her sweet self and making another cup of coffee for Tsukishima.

  
Tsukishima felt embarrassed and ashamed. He promised himself that he wouldn’t feel hurt or upset by these stupid scribbles and drawings but seeing that number written on the back of his back just made him so mad, he couldn’t even make a proper coffee. Without a word, he raised his hand and Yamaguchi sighed upon seeing what Tsukishima was upset about.

  
“Y'know, it’s normal to feel upset.” Is all the freckled boy says.

  
“I don’t need a soulmate,” Tsukishima growls back, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the ground almost as if it was its fault he felt like shit.

  
“Well, you don’t but maybe they need you.” Yamaguchi chuckled at his best friend.

  
“Tadashi, I think we should take him to Suga.” Yachi’s shy voice gathers their attention, Tsukishima nodding and thanking her quietly for the brand new coffee she had just made him. “Or Oikawa.”

  
“Seriously?” Tsukishima groans upon hearing the two names mentioned.

  
Sugawara Koushi and Oikawa Tooru were known for their unique and unfairly talented dancing and singing skills, bring part of a famous band in Japan, including 3 other members (Akaashi Keiji on drums, Azumane Asahi on bass and the guitarist being Sugawara's soulmate, Sawamura Daichi). But that is not all they are known for. After a few years in the music world, Sugawara and Oikawa were then given the name of the ‘Perfect Angels' for their astonishing act of helping people find their soulmates in a time span of under a week.

  
That was how Yachi and Yamaguchi found out they were mates. Despite being in the same high school and college for years and having a crush on each other, it was only when they met Sugawara who mentioned the same scribbles they had on either sides of their hands that they realized they were mates.

  
“I am fine, I don’t need to see your matchmaker friends!” Tsukishima defends himself just as Yamaguchi was about to talk.

  
“Tsukki, just think about it,” Yamaguchi sighed, looking at his best friend with a hint of disappointment. “You need someone to stick around with you and that doesn't include Hitoka or me.”

  
“I don’t see why, you guys have been in my life since I was 6 and I'd like to keep it that way.” Tsukishima hisses as he did on his coffee. He smiles a little when he tasted his favourite drink and glances at Yachi, sending her, a somewhat, thankful look.

  
“Because it won’t do you any good and meeting your soulmate is the best thing you could ever wish for.” Yamaguchi continued but frowned when Tsukishima's face only scrunched up more at his words. Yamaguchi sighed again. “Look, your opinion on it will change, all I’m asking you to do is just give it go.”

  
All Tsukishima could do was sip more on his favourite drink and punish himself by groaning and going along with Yamaguchi’s stupid (as Tsukishima had once said) offer.  
And so, the meeting with the Perfect Angels was right then and there arranged for a week after the day Tsukishima had made the mistake to accept such offer from his friends.

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima closes the doors, flipping the open sign on the other side before locking it properly and he glances inside his bakery one last time before sighing and walking away, stuffing the keys into his pocket. After a long week of contemplating his decision and thinking thoroughly about the choice he’s made, Tsukishima was, right now, on his way to A Cat’s Puddin', one of the few bars Tsukishima actually tolerates, to meet the duo who’d supposedly help him meet his soulmate. Not that he was hated bars but he just thought that they were unnecessarily loud, dirty and not comfortable enough, for him, at least which is why he tried to avoid them occasionally, but today, he didn’t seem to have a choice but to have to go.

  
Tsukishima felt the phone on his pocket vibrate and he rolled his eyes, checking the message he received regardless because if he didn’t know better, he wouldn't have known that that was Yamaguchi texting his best friend to make sure he doesn’t bail on them right then and there, which was what Tsukishima actually did want to do.

 

 

 _**Tadashi** _  
_Tsukkii you better not ditch!!!!!_

 

 

He snickered and ignored the text like he always does, letting out a deep sigh before continuing his way to the bar.

 

 

 

 

"He is definitely coming." Yamaguchi grinned as Oikawa peeked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows in confusion, staring at Yamaguchi like as if he were stupid.  
"He just left you on read, doesn't that mean the opposite?" The brunet asked him, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back on his seat, which was, actually, his own soulmate, Iwaizumi Hajime.

  
"Trashykawa, stop bothering him," Iwaizumi scolds his mate, flicking his forehead but placing an arm around the latter nevertheless. "If he says he'll come, then he will."

  
"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san, but that's just how Tsukki is, he never replies to anything unless he's definitely against it." Yamaguchi chuckles at the two.

  
Whilst Tsukishima was still a couple of minutes away, everyone else had already gotten to the bar and they were now seating on a table booked by Sugawara for the whole group, all sitting in pairs and different chairs so every soulmate and couple were placed together. At the moment, there was Oikawa and Iwaizumi both seating on an armchair- per Oikawa's request, of course, Yamaguchi, Yachi, Sugawara and Daichi on the four-seat couch and Asahi and Akaashi shared the two-seat couch, as neither of their mates could come. Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi's mate, was a professional volleyball player and his team was having a game today, so he couldn't come as he was the libero and there was simply no way in hell that he was ever going to miss a volleyball game, as he said so he could only join them later. Akaashi's mate, Bokuto Koutarou, had a party to organize, as it was his job, and he couldn’t just say no.

  
"What else do you guys want?" Kozume Kenma, the owner of the bar, asked, standing by them as he gathered everyone's attention and waited for their orders.

  
"Kenma, that is no way to treat your costumers~"

  
The group glanced at the man who spoke standing behind Kenma and the first to react was Akaashi, sighing out as if he were saying Oh no.

  
"They are barely costumers anymore, I've known them all for too long." Kenma scoffed, rolling his eyes and it was true. The whole group has known Kenma's bar for at least 5 years or more, that was basically how they all managed to befriend each other.

  
"Then I'm offended that I have never been introduced to such friends of yours, kitten." The man stepped forward, wearing a Cheshire grin on his lips and he placed one hand on his hip, popping his waist to the side.

  
"Kuroo, what are you doing here?" Akaashi asks the black-haired man.

  
"Heard a bunch of happy chatter and decided to see if my bro was here." Was all the male said.

  
Everyone by now was still staring wide-eyed at Kuroo, shock written on either of their faces except for Akaashi and maybe Sugawara.

  
"Are we actually staring at Japan's best middle blocker right now?” Yamaguchi whispered to Iwaizumi who was sat beside him, whispering the words. "Or am I the only one seeing him?"

  
"No, he's definitely standing right there." Oikawa is the one to reply though, getting over the shock quickly.

  
"Anyways, just don’t bother them too much, I have others to attend if you guys don’t mind," Kenma speaks up but everyone just nods, and Kenma leaves, heading towards a table full of men who tried to seduce the small boy (they failed, by the way, Kenma is proudly taken).

  
Kuroo stayed still, leaning against the frame as he waited for the shock to wash over, a lazy smirk on his face.

  
"Well, p-please sit down, Kuroo-san, since you're already here..." Daichi clears his throat, motioning at the only spot they had left at a single chair to Akaashi's right but since the seat was further away from him and Asahi, it made it so he could look directly at the two.

  
"Since you insist, Daicchan." Kuroo grins and just like that, Oikawa and Sugawara exchange familiar glances, smirking ever so lightly at the new character who had just joined them.

 

 

 

Tsukishima enters the bar, the smell of sweat and alcohol quickly hitting his nose and he avoids all the dancing and moving bodies to reach the counter where the bartender gave drinks to everyone with a happy smile on his face, ducking occasionally to avoid all the glasses and cups on the top of the bar as he was too tall to just walk around freely.

  
"Tsukishima-san! I'm guessing you're here for the big group that entered a couple of minutes ago?"

  
Tsukishima jumps slightly at the hyper tone and he nods at the silver-haired boy, glancing around the crowd in hopes of finding his friend. "Yeah."

  
"Right this way, let me just get Hinata-san to cover for me." The bartender grins.

  
Tsukishima could do nothing but nod and just stand and wait while Haiba Lev called the other bartender, Hinata Shouyou, the only person as hyper and loud as Lev himself, only about 40 centimetres shorter.

  
"Right, this way, please!" Lev finally comes back and Tsukishima follows the taller boy to lead him to his friend's place, watching as Lev greeted and waved at most of the customers with a bright smile. Lev walked through one of the doors that lead them to a quieter place with softer music and a properly arranged room where you could sit with your group in an open space but still be in your little group and have no one else listening in to your conversation.

  
"I think that's them, right?" Lev nodded to the laughing group, both watching as Oikawa's red cheeks huffed and he pouted at Iwaizumi who's smirking up at Oikawa with a smug look.

  
"Yeah, thanks," Tsukishima mumbles and he walks ahead of him, nodding slightly when Lev shouts a cheerful _goodbye_ and a _hope you have a great time, Tsukishima-san!_ , making Tsukishima cringe a little.

  
When Tsukishima got close enough to the group, Yamaguchi being the first to notice him there, he immediately started rethinking his choices in life for the nth time since he woke up today. He waved at Yamaguchi who first waved at him before starting the introductions, pointing at saying everyone's names until he reached Kuroo. "Ah, and I am sure you know who this is, Kuroo Tetsurou." Yamaguchi cleared his throat as he pointed at the newcomer. "He joined us a few minutes ago."

  
Tsukishima looked at everyone but his eyes stared at the duo staring back at him with an unreadable expression on either of their faces.

  
Sugawara had his hand on Daichi's thigh and Daichi's hand was tracing small patterns on Sugawara's own thigh but Sugawara's eyes were glued to Tsukishima, almost as if he were studying him, taking note of every move and action he made whilst Oikawa stared with a smirk, his eyes moving up and down, analysing Tsukishima's body and posture. Tsukishima only shifted his gaze from Oikawa to Sugawara and so, before breathing out and standing slightly taller, looking back at Yamaguchi. "I thought I was only meeting the Angel's dudes?"

  
And just like that, Oikawa's smirk was formed in a scowl as he glared at Tsukishima and Sugawara just giggled. "Tsukki, I believe you got the name wrong." Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, holding his head up in a threatening manner. Iwaizumi chuckled in his ear, squeezing his waist a little with his arm and kissed his cheek softly as he whispered something in his ear, causing Oikawa to blush again.

  
Tsukishima felt annoyed at the used of the nickname. He watched the two interact, his eyes following Iwaizumi's action and he blushed, letting his thoughts occupy his head. _If they do find my mate, they're probably going to be like that too,_ he couldn’t help but think. Tsukishima wasn't a fan of PDA and if his soulmate was, then they'd have a huge problem. And a lot of times too.

"I don’t think Tsukki's comfortable with you guys doing that sort of stuff," Tsukishima's thoughts were interrupted by the new voice Tsukishima had yet to hear until a few seconds ago. _Don’t call me that_ , he thought to himself. He looked at Kuroo, sitting in what seemed to be the chair saved from him and he wasn’t able to stop his mind from thinking how fucking attractive Kuroo Tetsurou is. He stared at Kuroo, holding his gaze and Kuroo did the same, only after letting his eyes wander through Tsukishima's body, like Oikawa's had, except this time, Kuroo's eyes looked at him with need and interest.

  
"You're not?" Sugawara was quiet to ask, breaking the little staring contest the two had going on.

  
Tsukishima turned to look at Sugawara, not missing the small hand he had on Daichi's thigh and he shrugged. "I choose to care about certain things and PDA isn't one of them unless it includes me," Tsukishima replies quietly and smoothly, taking in Sugawara's curious expression as he merely hummed and tilted his head to the side, almost looking like a dog.

  
"O-okay, how about we have Kenma-san take our orders now, yes?" Yachi speaks shyly, smiling nervously and standing up, brushing the ends of her skirt.

  
"Great idea, Yachi-san, I'll go with you and you can take my spot Tsukishima, I'll get a chair." Akaashi backs up for the young girl, walking past Tsukishima and called Yachi along with him as Tsukishima gave him a soft smile, sitting where Akaashi was previously sitting.

  
"Great, now that we're not at each other's throats-"

  
"No one was ever at anyone's throat, Tooru." Iwaizumi corrects him, rolling his eyes.

Oikawa rolls his eyes back and glanced at Iwaizumi. "You know what I mean though, so it's fine! As I was saying, before Iwa-chan so rudely interrupted me," Oikawa playfully glared at Iwaizumi. "We are here today to find Tsukki's soulmate!"

  
"Don’t call me that," Tsukishima says something about it this time, groaning lowly to himself.

  
"I believe that your soulmate must be a man, _Kecchan._ " Oikawa grins, holding his head high proudly, looking directly at Tsukishima only to glance briefly at Kuroo and then look at Sugawara, almost as if his eyes were never supposed to go Kuroo's way.

  
"That's true, I don’t think Tooru's ever gone wrong with a prediction like that." Sugawara smiles, confirming what Oikawa had just said.

  
Tsukishima was only mildly surprised.

  
He knew that there was a very high chance of his soulmate being a 'he' considering he constantly had dicks all over his arms and shopping lists on his hand, completely excluding last week when he had Cristine's phone number written on his hand, all due to his soulmate.

  
"Yeah, I figured that much." Tsukishima masked his reaction though. He nodded calmly and shrugged at the information, leaning back in his seat.

  
"Oh?"

  
Tsukishima only nodded at Oikawa, ignoring the look that was thrown his way by the brunet. "I think men- I mean, boys, are more likely to draw dicks on their arms."

  
"Your soulmate draws dicks on his arms?" Sugawara giggles, a small smirk on his lips.

  
"It is quite annoying, having a badly drawn penis on my forearm, especially when baking the cake of a kid and giving it to their mother." Tsukishima scowls at the memory. His eyes travel towards Kuroo subconsciously, finding his own cat-like eyes on him and he shivers at the look, shrinking slightly on his seat.

  
"Uh," Sugawara nods, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "So, you're a baker?"

  
"He owns the bakery, Suga-senpai!" Yamaguchi smiles, beaming at the fact proudly. "That Godzilla cake you asked for was made by Tsukki." Yamaguchi then turned to Oikawa, smiling sweetly.

  
"Really?" Oikawa turned to Tsukishima for confirmation, nodding his head in approval. "Thank you, by the way, it was pretty and tasty." Oikawa winked.

  
Tsukishima watched as Iwaizumi burned red before his attention was on Oikawa again, who yelped slightly and glared at Iwaizumi before turning to Tsukishima with a grin. "How old are you, Kecchan?"

  
Tsukishima chose to ignore the use of the new nickname for the second time. "24. I feel like I'm being interrogated by my partner's parents." Tsukishima said with a breath.

  
"I'm glad you feel that way, Tsukishima-san." Sugawara laughed, leaning against Daichi slightly more and Yamaguchi chuckled.

  
"God, Koushi, we know you’re the squad mum, but I'm not so no~" Oikawa whined, pouting again as he spoke at Sugawara. Sugawara only stuck his tongue out and glared playfully at him before they both burst out laughing, sharing happy looks. Daichi shook his head beside his lover and looked at Iwaizumi.

  
"Can you believe this?"

  
"Trust me, I am seeing it too." Iwaizumi laughed as Daichi did too and surprisingly enough, the two couples started a whole new conversation, ignoring the one they just had before, almost as if it were normal and Tsukishima was left dumbfounded, glancing between the group confusedly, staring at them in disbelief. Tsukishima glanced at his freckled friend only to find him engaged on the conversation as well, laughing and chatting like as if the whole reason to why they were here had nothing to do with Tsukishima and his Soulmate.

  
"What the fuck?" Tsukishima heard Kuroo mutter under his breath, watching, as the male too, glanced at the group around them with a _What the fuck_ expression.

  
Tsukishima couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips and he giggled quietly only to immediately cover it with a cough as Yachi and Akaashi finally returned with the drinks. "Hey! Sorry, Lev and Hinata were sort of busy since Nishinoya-senpai just arrived." Yachi sighed, putting the plate with the colourful cups she held in her hand on the small table in between them all.

Everyone seemed to stop the chatting and look at the two who arrived with their drinks. Oikawa was the first to get a cup, with what it seemed to be only beer and Sugawara took the long sex on the beach cup. Akaashi opted for the beer as well and both Yamaguchi and Yachi shared a glass of Caipirinha as everyone else just chose not to drink anything.

  
"Well, where is Nishinoya-senpai?" Yamaguchi pecked his wife on the lips, pulling her to his side as she blushed a crimson red.

  
Akaashi smiled at the two and just nudged his head towards the entrance of the room, watching as a small but glowing Nishinoya made their way to the group, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a loose grey t-shirt. He smiled brightly at everyone and to Tsukishima's surprise, Nishinoya leaned down on Asahi's lap and kissed his soulmate briefly, just lips on lips for a mere 5-second contact, leaving the giant blushing like a little high schooler.

  
"Hello, Noya-chan, how was your game?" Oikawa smiled at the smaller man, leaning back comfortably on Iwaizumi's chest and looking at him, listening to Nishinoya's words.

As the excited libero explained his favourite parts of the game to everyone else, Tsukishima was left to wonder _how the fuck did those two end up being mated for life?_  
  
“What’s wrong, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked him quietly, trying not to bring any sorts of attention to themselves.

  
Although Yamaguchi’s tone of voice was small, Sugawara's ear didn’t let said sound escape his ears and he was immediately focused on the conversation between the best friends, trying to casually take part in what Nishinoya was saying.

  
“Those two,” Tsukishima leaned closer to Yamaguchi, nodding his head at Nishinoya who was sat on Asahi, squirming as he told everyone about today’s match, making Asahi laugh occasionally, a smile of adoration always evident on his face. “Are they actually soul mated?”

  
Yamaguchi chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. They met a little after Oikawa and Sugawara started doing the match up things.”

  
Tsukishima nodded, leaving the topic at that and he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the rest of the night- at least trying to.

 

 


	2. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is persistant and cheeky and Tsukishima is hard... to deal with.

**_Previously:_ **

_Although Yamaguchi’s tone of voice was small, Sugawara's ear didn’t let said sound escape his ears and he was immediately focused on the conversation between the best friends, trying to casually take part in what Nishinoya was saying._

  
_“Those two,” Tsukishima leaned closer to Yamaguchi, nodding his head at Nishinoya who was sat on Asahi, squirming as he told everyone about today’s match, making Asahi laugh occasionally, a smile of adoration always evident on his face. “Are they actually soulmates?”_

  
_Yamaguchi chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. They met a little after Oikawa and Sugawara started doing the match up things.”_

  
_Tsukishima nodded, leaving the topic at that and he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the rest of the night- at least trying to._

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had nearly been a week. 

A full on 6 days had passed by before Tsukishima was yet again surprised when his bakery's front door opened up wide only to reveal a black bed-haired man, walking in like he owned the place with a lazy grin. When that had happened, it was 5 pm in the afternoon, an exact hour before closing time and Tsukishima was actually, coincidentally, by the front counter, rearranging the set of new cakes he had just made for display, waiting for the customer had marked an appointment with at 5:15 pm. But when the tall athlete strolled into his shop, he couldn't help but to hold his breath and narrow his eyes at the player. 

"Hello-" 

"What are you doing here?" The blond is quick to say, cutting off the other as he spoke with a sharp tone at the tip of his tongue. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo just chuckled at his outburst and kept walking towards him, hands stuffed into his pockets and beanie over his head, in an attempt of hiding his wild mess of a hair. 

"Is that any way to greet your customers,  _Tsukki?_ " Kuroo smirks.  

Kuroo leaned against the counter, challenging Tsukishima's own look- a pure and deep glare- and all he could think of was how much of a beauty the blond was, regardless of the fact that his golden-brown eyes were glaring and throwing knives at his own black ones and that his pale soft lips were collected into a tight annoyed scowl. 

"Pardon my manners, I tend to be saltier at the sight of animals inside my bakery." Is all Tsukishima says, turning around right after and holding his head up high, he immediately gathered the few tools he had brought upstairs. Tsukishima ignored the stare that was burning on his back and he threw a glance at Kuroo. "And  _don't_ call me that." He hissed. 

"Sorry,  _Keicchan_ ~" Kuroo's smirk widened and Tsukishima only glared at him, walking away at last. "Call Freckles boy for me, yeah?"  

Tsukishima ignored him though. He didn’t know how to act or what to do. Kuroo Tetsurou was standing inside his bakery; the extremely hot, attractive Kuroo Tetsurou was standing inside his bakery.  _He definitely is attractive_ , Tsukishima couldn’t help but to think yet again, letting his mind wander all kinds of things about said man only to blush when he actually realized what he was just doing himself. Tsukishima didn’t want any sort of relationship with Kuroo, he knew it was never good news to be connected to anyone of that sort- famous, hot and attractive- for it would never be something Tsukishima would like to endure to reach a final happy ending. If Tsukishima was thinking that right now, he would’ve had been able to solely ignore the handsome figure standing by the counter and call HIS long-term best friend who was working on a huge ass amazing looking cake. 

However, that wasn’t the case. Whilst Tsukishima ignored his other bakers and workers stares, he also felt like he was being used by- whom, exactly? This dumbass gorgeous God inside his store? What did that even mean to him? He didn’t know jack shit about the athlete and he was sure that Yamaguchi wouldn’t even think of contacting such person, mainly because of how intimidating Kuroo could look... At least, he was sure Yamaguchi wouldn’t contact such person. 

“Tsukki! What’s up?” Yamaguchi greeted him like always- big smile, honest eyes and cheerful tone laced in his voice, completely contrasting his own. 

Tsukishima walked past his friend's post and onto his own, dropping his things onto the large round table and as he tried to do something to avoid looking at Yamaguchi- or anyone for that matter- the blond just sighed. “Kuroo’s upstairs to see you.” 

Yamaguchi tilted his head slightly, murmuring the words under his breath before his face lit up and he let out a loud ‘Oh, Already?’. Tsukishima could only glare at his friend firmly and he watched as Yamaguchi took off his apron, rubbing is flour-covered hands on the apron.  

“You were expecting him?”  

Yamaguchi yelped upon hearing the tone of voice used by his boss and he turned around sheepishly, among nervously with a small nod. “Yes, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, I was actually only meeting him after my shift ended but he seems to be here earlier than planned!” The freckled boy ranted. “I’m sorry, Tsukki!” Tsukishima noticed how Yamaguchi’s hands moved with each word he said and he just softened the glare a little  _tiny_ bit before he narrowed his eyes yet again when Yamaguchi added to his rant, “I’m sorry he annoys you, I didn’t know you guys were on bad terms.” 

“We're not,” Tsukishima was quick to snap. Yamaguchi just looked confused at what he said. “We don’t even know each other, let one be anything with each other.” He spoke this last sentence quietly but Yamaguchi had heard him, nonetheless. 

“Oh?” Was all the freckled boy said. “What’s gotten you so upset at him then?” 

Tsukishima froze. 

Why was he pissed again? He couldn’t remember nor did he have a reason in first place and all Tsukishima could do was just try to act like normal and ignore the blush on his cheeks as he tsked, ignoring Yamaguchi's burning stare on the side of his face, trying to keep his mind away from Kuroo's somehow knowing smirk that had made its way inside his mind. 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He opted to say, turning though, quickly hiding his face from the other in hopes it'd hide the colour red creeping up through his neck, that settled on his cheeks. 

“Ah, sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi replied like usual regardless of his reaction.  _Something is wrong with him_ , Yamaguchi thought to himself. “I’ll tell Kuroo-san to come back later then if it really is bothering you." The freckled dared to say, tilting his head just a tad bit to the side as if he was trying to figure out  _why on earth_ Tsukishima was acting the way he was. Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima's shoulders relax a little, the tension leaving as the boy stood up slightly straighter, only to pause once more and shake his head. 

"No, it's fine," He turned to face Yamaguchi, his head held up higher than usual as he wiped his hands clean- a never habit of his- with a breath. "You can even leave earlier if you'd like. I have  _The King_  with me today anyway." 

 _The King,_ Kageyama Tobio, is  ~~probably~~  definitely Tsukishima's best baker and for as much as Tsukishima and Kageyama don't get along sometimes, when Kageyama showed up at his high school friend's bakery, nearly 4 years ago, literally bloody and bruised, Tsukishima couldn't really say no... Plus, it's not like as if they  _hated_  each other. 

 

 

_Tsukishima turned around upon hearing the knock on the door at- 2 am in the morning? Sure, it was late and Tsukishima was just about to finish this last cake before actually thinking of going back home but what he hadn’t expected was a loud knock on the front door of his bakery, at 2 am in the morning._

_He couldn’t see through the glass of the door and the person standing in front of it was wearing a dark blue hoodie over their head for some reason. So, without hesitating too much, the blond picked up the large knife he had just used to cut the carrots (he was baking a carrot cake - duh!) and slowly walked towards the door, holding his other arm slightly ahead of him._

_Tsukishima stayed still for a few seconds, just watching the stranger who’s back was now turned to him and he squinted his eyes, trying to find out who exactly was outside. The stranger just shivered slightly and kept their head hung low without moving and Tsukishima opened the door, hiding the knife behind his back._

_What he didn’t expect, once more, was  Kageyama Tobio, turning around at the speed of sound as he heard the door open and his  natural  skin colour being completely masked by the blue and purple that was  covering the left side of side face, given that even his full lips were now cut and bruised. Tsukishima’s eyes also didn’t fail to notice how his head also had a huge cut, going from his hairline and down his temple, with dark red blood still flowing freely through his jawline._

_“I need a place to stay.” Kageyama hissed out, shivering and Tsukishima was in shock._

_He hadn’t met with Kageyama in over year or two and now that they did, Tsukishima couldn’t move or think properly. He could see that Kageyama was trying his best to avoid speaking or moving, at all and only when  Kageyama started coughing, hand clutching his covered stomach and face twisting in pain, did Tsukishima actually act._

_“Shit,” the blond whispered. “Get inside.”_

 

 

Ever since, for about 3 years or so now, these two have been inseparable, regardless of how they act towards each other or even how others see them act with each other because for them, everything done by the two has different meanings, despite what others may think. That day, Kageyama had entered the bakery and Tsukishima quietly, without asking any questions, treated his wounds.  _You're staying over until this is fixed_ , the blond had told the other whilst cleaning his lip. His tone of voice left no room for questions and Kageyama could only nod. Why Kageyama had appeared at his door, at 2 am, with a bloody face and deep wounds? Well, that's a story for another day because, right now, Yamaguchi was doubting his best friends words with a scoff. 

"Tsukki, today is Kageyama's day off." Yamaguchi had said softly with an amused masked onto his face. Tsukishima froze yet again and held back a groan. "I will be off in 30 minutes for the afternoon break, so if you could keep Kuroo-san some company whilst I'm busy, that'd be great," Yamaguchi spoke with a grin, crossing his arms over his chest lazily and leaning back against the counter for support, looking slightly up at the owner of said Bakery. 

Tsukishima scoffed just like Yamaguchi had seconds ago. "Why do  _I_  have to keep him company? It is my bakery." 

"Because it's rude not to pay attention and be polite to your own customers, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied smoothly. The freckled boy laughed lightly when Tsukishima threw him a short glare but walked past him anyway, muttering to himself- probably cursing at Yamaguchi and said boy could only shake his head and grin to himself. 

Tsukishima could feel the victorious aura surrounding Yamaguchi but he chose to ignore that instead and grumpily stomped his way back upstairs, already regretting said decisions when Kuroo’s eyes snapped onto him. Kuroo’s thin lips were immediately collected onto a lazy grin and Tsukishima held back the urge to scowl as he replayed Yamaguchi’s previous words in his head. 

“Oh? Where’s Freckles boy?” Kuroo asked him, standing sideways. His head was just tilted enough to look directly at Tsukishima. 

“Nowhere near you-“ 

“Tsukki, don’t be rude.” Yamaguchi suddenly appears from behind the taller one, sighing slightly with a hint of a smile peeking up at his lips. “Good evening, Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi decided to just tell Kuroo he was going to take a while, more importantly, give him a small heads up about the blond's attitude. 

“Ah, Freckles boy, how do you do?” Kuroo quickly turned to Yamaguchi, showing him his signature smirk- lazy but wide. Kuroo glanced at the taller of the three as Tsukishima only scowled at them two, returning his attention to the counter, wiping the already clean counter with a humid cloth he had just found.

"If you could just wait a few minutes, I still have 30 minutes for my break, Kuroo-san," Yamaguchi spoke softly, glancing at the clock right on top of the entrance door with an apologetic smile. "I wasn't counting on your early arrival, to be honest-" 

"Don't mind, I'll just keep your lovely boss some company whilst I wait." Kuroo shook his head lightly, shifting his stare to Tsukishima. The blond couldn't help but to glare at Kuroo, his hold on the cloth tightening and his chest swelling with a tight feeling. "Is that okay,  _Keicchan_ _?_ " 

Tsukishima could hear the teasing tone in the other's voice and he couldn't really do anything because honestly, what would he do? Throw the damp cloth at Kuroo's face? Reply with a smart comment? Clearly, none of these were correct options since the bakery was now filled with 3 other people, other than the freckled boy, the black-haired and himself. Tsukishima  _had_ a reputation to uphold but he just  _couldn't_ stand and take everything Kuroo would say, especially with that tone used by the other which always seemed to get on his nerves. 

So, Tsukishima's only option was to solely play his game, if not play it even better, given the blonde's saltiness. "More like I'd have to keep your sorry ass in check," Tsukishima snarled back before setting his face into a smirk. "Who knows what the  _oh so great Kuroo-_ _sama_ might do when under no one's supervision." 

Kuroo was taken aback by the sudden response given to him from Tsukishima; if anything, he was expecting another annoyed but yet smart response, but that was okay, he liked this reaction and he was willing to work with too so, Kuroo quickly masked his surprised look with a casual grin and leans against the already dry counter, right in front of Tsukishima. 

"You’re the boss,  _Keicchan_ _,_ how 'bout we go out for a snack and you take a break from your  _long_ and  _tiring_ day, hm?" Kuroo said, sarcasm being obviously detected when he said the words 'long' and 'tiring'. His cat-like black eyes were staring right at Tsukishima's own golden ones and the blonde gritted his teeth. 

 _He's actually mocking me, what the hell?_  Tsukishima held back a glare and smiled, almost innocently as he hid his smirk behind said smile. "I'm choosing the place and you're paying," Tsukishima says, standing straight up as he held his head high, making him slightly taller than Kuroo. Kuroo smirked right back, nodding his head. 

"You're the boss, lead the way,  _Keicchan_ _~_ ," Kuroo said again and he took a small step backwards, nodding towards the door behind them. 

Tsukishima held his stare for a while longer, completely ignoring the annoying stare his own best friend was throwing at him, burning at the side of his face. Tsukishima glared at Kuroo one time as the volleyball player just smirked wider as the seconds passed by and he turned around swiftly, muttering a  _be right back_ to the two as he disappeared into the back. Kuroo then grinned, watching Tsukishima enter the door he had previously walked through before and he felt a happy swirl on his stomach. 

"I guess we'll be meeting tomorrow then?" Yamaguchi chuckled, glancing at Kuroo. Kuroo sent him a wide smile and nodded. 

"Thanks, Freckles. It actually did work." 

 


	3. Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima tries to scare Kuroo away...

**_Previously:_ **  

 _"You're the boss, lead the way,_ _Keicchan_ _~" Kuroo took a small step backwards, nodding towards the door behind them._  

 _Tsukishima held his stare for a while longer, completely ignoring the annoying stare his own best friend was throwing at him, burning at the side of his face. Tsukishima glared at Kuroo one time as the volleyball just smirked wider as the seconds passed by and he turned around swiftly, muttering a be right back to the two as he disappeared onto the back. Kuroo then grinned, watching Tsukishima enter the door he had previously walked through before and he felt a happy swirl on his stomach._  

 _"I guess we'll be meeting tomorrow then?" Yamaguchi chuckled, glancing at Kuroo. Kuroo sent him a wide smile and nodded._  

 _"Thanks, Freckles. It actually did work."_  

 

 

 

 

"So," Kuroo began, glancing at Tsukishima from the corner of his eyes. He was trailing slightly behind the blond, obviously trying to hide a smirk and a victory grin. "Where is your majesty, Keicchan, taking us today?"  

"Ever heard of  _The Crow_?" Tsukishima tightened his jacket and he let out a deep breath, glancing back at him. Tsukishima's goal was to scare him away. Especially since he was being such a bother and in Tsukishima's mind, the best way to do that would be to introduce him to his old friend and his brother's girlfriend. 

- 

As Tsukishima walked in, the amazing smell of noodles hit his nose and he couldn’t help but to let a genuine smile slip onto his face. Every time he walked into this place, it felt like he was visiting home just like those times during Christmas that his mum would cook her gorgeous pasta dishes and spoil him with strawberry shortcake. 

"Kei!"  

Tsukishima looked at his brother, hiding his smile under a scowl and had to hold onto Kuroo's shoulder to prevent him from falling as Akiteru was already latched onto his neck, hugging him. 

"Nii-san, please don't be so loud." Tsukishima sighed, hugging him back once had got his footing back regardless, shooting Kuroo a thankful look, dismissing his trouble expression. 

Tsukishima Akiteru was Kei's older brother and despite them both loving volleyball, the two just had to follow food until the end; Kei has his own bakery whilst Akiteru works at Shimizu Kiyoko's restaurant. 

"Welcome back, Kei-san." Tsukishima's attention is then caught by the beautiful owner of said restaurant, smiling sweetly a Tsukishima. Shimizu rarely showed any emotion to strangers, unless she's having a very good day and maybe smiles a tiny bit to one of her customers so when she did smile at Tsukishima, he had no choice but to smile back sincerely, nodding his head. Shimizu seemed to understand what he meant, and she just nodded back and went back to work. Meanwhile, Akiteru had already let go of his brother and was already eyeing his brother's date up and down. 

"Why are you with Kuroo Tetsurou?" Was all the older blond asked, crossing his arms over his work attire. Akiteru didn't look at his brother and continued staring Kuroo down to which Kuroo stared back, afraid of backing down. 

"He was being persistent and decided to take me on a date." The taller of the two replied, shrugging as if walking with a famous volleyball player was everything but strange. "Will you get Tanaka-san to serve us, please?" 

Akiteru sighed. He already knew what Tsukishima had on his mind and he did it every time he wanted to get rid of someone annoying,  _c'mon, Kei, this is Kuroo Tetsurou you're hanging out with._  

"Kei," Akiteru spoke with a hint of a warning tone in his voice. "You can't keep doing this every time. At least considering people's feelings enough to-" 

"Please, just-“ Tsukishima sighed. “Do what I asked, this is not like other times."  

Akiteru looked at his brother for a little longer and sighed once more before actually doing his job. "Follow me, then." 

Tsukishima held in a breath of relief and gave Kuroo a quick glance only to be surprised to find Kuroo already staring at him. He immediately averted his look and walked slightly ahead of Kuroo, trying to ignore the silent question Kuroo was throwing at him with his eyes.  

Tsukishima didn't want to scare Kuroo away completely. He felt he and Kuroo could have a friendship of some sorts, maybe some hook-ups since the older male had already taken a slight interest in him but no more than that and to be able to reach that sort of relationship, Tsukishima thought that he’d first have to introduce him to his ‘bodyguards’. 

“Ryuu will be over in a few minutes,” Akiteru said, speaking like as if he were a machine but he then offered them a true smile, glancing at Tsukishima. “Have fun.” 

Tsukishima held his gaze for a while longer before Akiteru visibly held in a sigh and turned on his heel to leave. Tsukishima watched as his brother disappeared into the kitchen area and he ignored Kuroo’s stare on the side of his face, waiting and hoping that Tanaka would come out fast. 

“You have a brother?” Kuroo broke the silence between them and Tsukishima was forced to look at him when he spoke, rolling his eyes as he replied. 

“No, he's an alien,” Kuroo glared at him and Tsukishima could swear he saw a short change in colour as he looked at Kuroo’s eyes. Tsukishima gulped and continued. “Yes, I have a brother.” 

“Only one?” 

He nodded.  

“Okay,” Kuroo said and they fell into a comfortable silence, both males just staring around. “Why this place?” 

Tsukishima tensed. Hopefully, Kuroo hadn’t noticed, that would bring Kuroo to ask a bunch of questions and Tsukishima cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact before replying. “My brother and a few friends of mine work here, that way is easier to poison your food.” He joked, a small smile playing on his thin lips as he turned to look at Kuroo. 

Kuroo laughed, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned forward, a wider smirk on his own lips. “You’ve done it before, huh?” 

“Many times, to many people, yes.” Tsukishima went along with the joke. He used his right hand to support his head and he tilted his head to the right just a bit. 

“So, you’ve bought your lovers to this place before,” Kuroo said in a more quieter tone, a mischievous look in his eyes, holding Tsukishima’s brown ones captive. Kuroo’s look was intense and as they both stared at each other, Tsukishima could feel himself getting lost and missing some words, which lead him to simply nod to Kuroo’s statement. This response seemed to satisfy the other because he suddenly looked pleased himself and spoke with a certain amount of confidence that startled Tsukishima. “And that means that you consider me as a potential lover-" 

“Kei!” Kuroo’s speech was cut short, for Tanaka was already walking in the room, laughing like as if he owned the place- he doesn't, his wife does, though- and greeting everyone whilst cleaning his hands on his apron. "How you doin'?" 

"Hello, Tanaka-san." Tsukishima gave him a nod. 

Tanaka grinned at his friend and patted his shoulder twice, glancing at Kuroo sideways and Tsukishima could nearly hear Tanaka's thoughts, already smiling to himself when Kuroo just stared at Tanaka. "Who's this?" Tanaka quickly asked, raising his head high and glaring at the newcomer, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner and Tsukishima thought he could finally scare Kuroo away- just slightly though, when Tanaka's eyes, transformed themselves into stars as he stared at the older man. "You’re Kuroo Tetsurou! The actual Tetsu-chan everyone's talking about!" 

Kuroo sent Tsukishima a smirk before nodding, a grin overtaking his lips and he visibly relaxed, crossing his arms over the table to use them as support. Honestly, Tsukishima wasn't surprised. Of course, Tanaka would recognize him, his  _best friend is in the same fucking team as Kuroo_ and Tsukishima felt stupid, facepalming so hard he swore he left a mark, or maybe because both boys were staring at him wide-eyed. Tanaka glanced at Kuroo shortly before his eyes were on Tsukishima again and he finally realized what the blond wanted him to do. "I can't this time, Kei," The bald man paused, only to exclaim whilst pointing at Kuroo. "It’s Kuroo Tetsurou!" Kuroo laughed. "He's a fucking legend-" 

"God, stop," Tsukishima groaned, his cheeks burning up. "I'm sorry, okay, can you just get us the food, please," Tsukishima begged, closing his eyes tight. 

Tanaka chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Sure, usual?" Tsukishima nods and Tanaka looks over at Kuroo. "What would you like?" 

"The best you've got." Was Kuroo's answer. 

 Tanaka smirked and nodded, writing on his skin with a ballpoint pen. "Give us 15 minutes, if you can." Tsukishima nodded as did Kuroo and Tanaka left, giving the two some privacy, and although that's what Tanaka meant to do, all he left was an awkward silence and a blushing Tsukishima, caused by Kuroo's cat-like stare. 

"Were you trying to scare me away,  _Kei_?" Kuroo did his best impression of Tanaka, wiggling his eyebrows and Tsukishima glared at him, gritting his teeth and feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. "Hmm?" 

"Shut up," The blond threw a napkin at him, hitting him on the nose and smirked. "And don't call me that," Tsukishima paused as a hint of mischievousness flashed in his eyes. " _Tetsu-chan._ " 

"Excuse you, it is a very cute nickname," Kuroo pouted playfully, quickly regaining his confidence. "Regardless of what they call me in bed-" 

 "Oh my, god, shut up!" Tsukishima growls, blushing harder as he looks to the side, ignoring Kuroo's contagious laughter. 

"Let's get to know each other, Kecchan." 

And much to Tsukishima's dislike, he couldn't reject the other's request, especially when Kuroo's teasing smirk was directed especially at him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope i can get ppl to like this...


End file.
